Attention, danger !
by Yugai
Summary: Elle est forte, mais pas encore assez pour survivre à ÇA ! Une tornade débarque dans son monde et lui rappelle les loi de la jungle. Courage, et surtout, patience,il finira par baisser sa garde et là... One Shot


**Attention, danger !**

Une chose était certaine, lorsque l'on parlait d'elle, c'était soit avec respect, soit avec crainte. Elle faisait la loi dans le quartier, Kit' la fille du maitre du dojo local. Elle aidait volontiers les commerçants du quartier à se défendre contre les petits voyous. Malheureusement pour elle, sa réputation commençait à faire le tour de la ville.

Il faut dire qu'elle attirait pas mal les regards, avec son style garçon manqué malgré ses cheveux longs en batailles, elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à la lycéenne standard. Son vrai nom était Catherine mais elle préférait son surnom : Kit'. Depuis qu'elle était toute petite, elle pratiquait les arts martiaux, autant dire qu'elle envoyait au tapis quiconque lui cherchait des noises. Elle avait réussit à obtenir le droit de porter un uniforme de garçon au lycée, elle le trouvait bien plus confortable.

Sur le chemin du lycée, elle saluait tout le monde, mais elle marchait seule. Sa seule amie était dans un autre établissement à l'autre bout de la ville. De plus, il lui arrivait régulièrement d'arriver en retard suite à une provocation en duel. Les professeurs fermaient les yeux mais elle n'aimait pas cela.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception, elle fut arrêtée à la limite de son quartier par un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle accepta le duel malgré sa méfiance ( son père serait capable de la punir ad vitam pour avoir refuser un duel ) et suivit son adversaire sur un terrain vague. Le combat fut rapide mais l'issue, elle, laissa la jeune fille sur le carreau : le garçon l'avait envoyé au tapis après seulement quelques secondes. Elle avait quand même eu le temps de lui balancer un bon direct avant d'être K.O. Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, il l'avait ramenée ? Elle se précipita au dojo pour voir son challenger tenir tête à son père. Ébahie, elle regardait son père céder du terrain puis déclarer forfait.

Avisant sa présence, il lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Une fois à portée de main, Kit' fut projetée sur le sol, à genoux, nez à nez avec... QUOI ! son fiancé ! elle n'y comprenait plus rien, elle se contenta de jeter un regard mauvais à cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Il ne s'en offusqua pas et se présenta poliment, Ethan, 19 ans ( 4 de plus que Kit' ), étudiant en arts martiaux dans une école spécialisée ( d'où le vol plané ), amateur de jeux vidéo ( un otaku ? ). Elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien mais elle ne le sentait pas, il était trop poli pour être honnête. Elle s'en méfiait, il le voyait, tant mieux, le jeu n'en serait que plus amusant. Il projetait déjà un plan pour la séduire.

Dès le lendemain, Ethan emménagea au dojo malgré les protestations de Kit' qui n'était pas d'accord du tout. Il possédait une montagne d'affaire, plus que la fille lambda en tout cas, et c'était un mec ! Enfin à première vue. Et quelles affaires... de l'électronique, des jeux, des livres, des fringues de marques,... c'était un gosse de riche ou quoi ? Il ne pu retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit la garde robe de Kit' : aucune marque, mais classe. Elle n'était pas peu fière de ses affaires mais refusa tout net lorsqu'il l'invita à piocher dans son armoire si elle le désirait. Ethan était perplexe, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille refuse ses cadeaux, ni même qu'elle sache se défendre. Il se souvenait du crochet qu'il avait reçu avant qu'elle perde connaissance et se jura de ne plus en recevoir, elle frappait fort, la p'tite.

Kit' se préparait pour sortir avec Pook' sa meilleure amie, de son vrai nom Manuella, mais fan de pokémon. Malgré ce petit défaut, les deux filles s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Kit' faillit étrangler son père lorsqu'il proposa à Ethan de sortir avec sa fille, ce que le jeune homme refusa poliment. Il marquait alors un premier point, mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Kit' courut retrouver son amie et lui raconta tout. Pook' remarqua l'intérêt que portait la jeune fille à cet étrange garçon mais jugea qu'il était trop tôt pour le lui faire remarquer. Elles allèrent au cinéma puis mangèrent au fast-food, vers dix huit heures, elles se dirigèrent vers le dojo car Pook' y dormait tous les vendredi... et Kit' allait chez son amie le samedi soir. Elles furent accueillie par un Ethan sortant de la douche, Pook' fit carrément un arrêt sur image, mais il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard. Il ne pouvait quitter sa fiancée du regard, absorbé, il ne l'avait pas vu avant qu'elle sorte, elle était superbe. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui faisait un tel effet, il se rendit compte qu'elle ne le laissait finalement pas indiffèrent.

Après avoir compris cela, son attitude changea du tout au tout envers Kit', il cessa net toute moquerie et tentative d'approche. Elle s'en étonna, se demandant s'il n'était pas malade. Ce calme finit par peser à la jeune fille qui alla le trouver dans sa chambre. Il fut surpris lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il pouvait lui tenir compagnie un moment. Il accepta après avoir fait mine de réfléchir. Il la suivit dans le salon où elle lui tendit une manette. Le jeu multijoueurs les occupa une bonne partie de l'après midi, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Pook' qui n'avait pas résisté à la tentation de venir se rincer l'œil. Comme les fois précédentes, Ethan ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, ce qui réjouit Kit', bien qu'elle refusa de se l'avouer. Bien que le jeune homme fut arrivé dans le dojo quatre jours plus tôt, en apparence rien n'avait changé, ce qui inquiétait le père de Kit'. Pourtant, l'attitude des jeunes s'était modifiée, subtilement mais surement, Kit' et Ethan passait désormais tout leur temps libre ensemble.

L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, le bal approchait...et elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à inviter son... enfin bref. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Pook' lui proposa une partie de jeu vidéo pour se changer les idées, mais à peine arrivées chez Kit' elle se précipita vers Ethan et lui demanda de l'accompagner au bal. Si Pook' fut surprise, Kit' cessa de respirer, attendant sa réponse. Il venait de lui dire qu'il allait au bal avec Kit' et que même s'il n'y allait pas, il ne sortirait jamais avec une fille comme elle. Rejetée, Pook' courut hors de la maison après avoir insulté Ethan de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Kit', elle, n'avait pas bougé, il s'approcha et la prit doucement dans ses bras. D'une toute petite voix, elle lui proposa de l'accompagner au bal. En guise de réponse, il lui souleva le menton et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser léger, mais ferme, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser filer, maintenant qu'un cap avait été franchi. Comme pour confirmer cela, il ne la quitta pas de l'après midi.

Le lendemain, Pook' appela pour savoir si les choses avaient bougées. Elle fut contente de savoir que son petit numéro avait servi à quelque chose... elle s'était quand même payé la honte de sa vie là... Kit' s'excusa car elle ne pourrait pas aller chez son amie ce soir là, ils avaient d'autres projets pour le weekend. En effet, Ethan voulait présenter Kit' à sa bande, lors du micro tournoi qui était organisé ce samedi. Le mot tournoi avait fait mouche immédiatement, même en temps que spectateurs, elle était martialiste dans l'âme.

Le bâtiment ne laissait pas paraître le dojo intérieur, seuls les habitués pouvaient connaître l'adresse du tournoi. La salle était déjà pleine de grands costauds gavés aux hormones, Ethan et ses amis faisaient office de crevettes dans le lots. Pourtant ils étaient forts, tous, car ils arrivèrent tous les quatre en demi finales pour se mesurer les uns aux autres. Kit' du se retenir de rire lorsqu'elle vit son fiancé se faire sortir par « ippon », malgré ses efforts pour gagner le combat. La jeune fille apprit plus tard qu'il s'agissait du frère ainé de la famille d'Ethan et celui qui aurait du être à sa place. Bien qu'épuisante, la journée avait été satisfaisante pour tout le monde, et surtout décisive pour Kit' qui décida de se remettre aux arts martiaux qu'elle jugeait trop masculins. Ethan l'y encouragea tout en gardant un œil sur son frère qui regardait la jeune fille avec un air qui ne lui plaisait pas. Cependant, Kit' réagit face à Ryan comme Ethan l'avait fait devant Pook' : elle l'ignora tout simplement. Il n'insista pas, laissant son petit frère s'occuper d'elle.

Les entrainements reprirent, Kit' eu du mal à se remettre dans le bain, un an sans pratiquer, c'était beaucoup. Malgré tout, elle finit par retrouver son niveau, et son sale caractère reprit le dessus. Elle qui commençait enfin à s'assagir... moralité : ne jamais laisser une fille devenir plus forte qu'un garçon, pensa son père. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Kit' rattrapa vite le niveau d'Ethan, si bien qu'elle l'envoyait valser aussi souvent qu'elle faisait des vols planés, ça promettait pour la suite... le bal se profilait à l'horizon, le lycée était en effervescence. Les garçons montaient les décorations tandis que les filles mettaient une touche finale à leurs tenues pour la cinquantième fois. Même les professeurs participaient en allégeant le travail à faire à la maison.

Le soir même, les filles arrivèrent au bras de leurs cavaliers, cherchant à paraître plus belles que leurs voisines. Kit' ne cherchait pas à prendre les autres de haut, ce qui n'empêcha pas les « reines du bal » de cracher leurs venin. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle s'enlaidissaient toutes seules dans leur jalousie grotesque. Les couples se croisaient sur la piste de danse au rythme de la musique changeante. Ethan ne lâcha pas Kit' d'une semelle, même pour aller chercher à boire, ce qui amusa beaucoup la danseuse.

Peu avant la fin de la soirée, il lui murmura à l'oreille : « demain tu auras 18 ans, je te demanderais officiellement en mariage ». Kit' le regarda rigoler, puis lui répondit : « si tu tiens à avoir des enfants un jour, je te conseil de la boucler, crétin ! ». ils se chamaillèrent sur tout le chemin du retour, mais leurs complicité était évidente. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que leur couple était explosif... ne parlons même pas de la descendance.

Fin.


End file.
